


【jaydick/神父杰x恶魔迪克】Eclipse（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *杰森是神父设定，出生于哥谭底层，父母是被恶魔杀害的，所以后来成为了驱魔神父，同时在夜晚是法外制裁者，迪克是好心婊子小恶魔设定。雷，非常雷，慎点，另外感谢阿贤宝贝给我提供的梗（算是（？））
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 48





	【jaydick/神父杰x恶魔迪克】Eclipse（pwp）

追捕一只恶魔也许是很难的事情，但对于杰森来说并不是这样，他是个驱魔老手，作为一位年轻的驱魔神父，他比许多的老神父都更有驱魔经验，然而他最近遇上了他的对手，一个自称是“夜翼”的恶魔，总是逃离他的圈套，又随便做灵魂交易，杀死那些有过多污点的坏人。

如何简单定义坏人？就是那些触犯法律，枉顾人命的家伙。杰森是个神父，他不是悲天悯人的那种，这个身份只给予他一个掩饰，当有人来找他祷告，倾诉秘密时，他遵循上帝那套，说着原谅他们，尊重且热爱这份信仰，事实上这给他提供了一份名单，他是法外制裁者，又凭着上帝那套规矩，追捕恶魔，于是一个又一个的恶魔和坏人倒在他手下，现在他觉得“夜翼”也不例外，毕竟恶魔和坏人就是可以混为一谈。

“我不明白，神父，你没必要对我穷追不舍。”那个声音在暗里响起，轻快的，带着一种天然的吸引力，如果单单是听，没人会觉得这是恶魔的声音，但正是这种引诱，让杰森更加警惕，他躲在暗里，恶魔则在光亮下，宽阔的空间内，脚步声格外的刺耳。

恶魔接着说道：“我没有在作恶，你也看到了，神父。”

杰森意识到那个恶魔靠近，他从暗里走出来，终于能和这个神秘的“夜翼”面对面接触，对面的家伙却像个平凡人那样——这年轻的恶魔，比他矮得许多，看起来像个才大学毕业的男孩，长得英俊，即便是有些宽大的衣裤也遮掩不住漂亮的身形，重点是那双蓝色眼睛，在黑暗里透着清澈的亮。

年轻的神父明显是愣住了，他的视线在“夜翼”身上停留许久，倒是恶魔先笑起来，开口道：“需要我的自我介绍吗?“夜翼”，或者你可以叫我迪克格雷森。”

杰森不关心这个，他用目光紧紧捉住看起来姿态轻松的恶魔，对方每往前一步都在迈入他的陷阱，然而恶魔好像并未察觉杰森想做什么，只是轻快的，自顾自的说着话，“你在紧张，你很愤怒，陶德神父，你看，人类总是这样，生生不息的造化使你们痛苦，叫你们憎恨，纵使是神父也绝不例外。”

“而我可以缓解你的痛苦，”黑暗中恶魔的蓝色眼睛发着亮，他朝杰森伸出手去，很快蓝色的恶魔羽翼被展露出来，连头上的角和耳朵也逐渐显形，这时他才看起来像个恶魔样子，也最终踏入了一个不显眼的圈内，杰森眼神暗了暗，迟迟没有动手。

杰森的注意力落在恶魔的翅膀上，蓝色的恶魔羽翼漂亮得吓人，经验丰富的神父也没见过迪克这样的恶魔，他一时被引诱，想要伸手，又生生掐灭了那种欲望，他冷着脸，瞬间点燃了一圈圣火，恶魔惊叫着发出呼喊，翅膀也收了起来，漂亮的蓝光就不见了踪影，杰森没意识到他竟然也有些怅然若失。

熊熊烈焰燃烧得过盛，迪克能闻到空气中挥发的圣水气息，他觉得发烫，疼痛是一种他缺失得太久的感觉，他看着杰森，开始慢慢的觉得痛苦，失控，最后像那喘不上气一样跌坐在地，趴到地上，犹如被渐渐烧去的蜡烛，熄灭了蓝色的光。

神父制服似乎掩饰掉了杰森对此的不平静，他未曾有过这样被吸引的感觉，一种愤怒涌了上来，他将玫瑰手链拿出，把十字架捏于手心，随后于胸口划开一个十字，希望那能给予他一份安宁，平缓的默念道：“以圣父，圣子，和圣灵的名义，阿门。”

话音落下时，年轻的神父走到火圈内，恶魔则狼狈的趴在他脚边，可怜的样子过分引人瞩目，他看着恶魔，从模样漂亮的男人身上窥见一种愤怒，一种幻觉，陷入了莫大的，病态的恐惧之中，杰森咬紧了后牙，他把恶魔拽起来，将手里的玫瑰手链束缚到迪克手腕上，手链末端的十字架轻晃着，烫得迪克溢出声闷哼，纵使是恶魔也头晕目眩，杰森将这恶魔背对着抵上墙面，他还没做什么，就瞧见迪克抬起后腰露出的漂亮身线，那好像燃起他心里无名状的怒火，滚烫得胸口隐隐作痛。

令人发指的恶魔——他是装的，他故意走进杰森的陷进里，故意引诱这个神父，现在还故意晃起他的屁股，像个婊子似的卖弄风骚，抬起挺翘的臀蹭着杰森的胯部。杰森气得磨牙，他一巴掌打在迪克的屁股上，清脆的声音里能够听出杰森有多么用力，他一下扯下了迪克的裤子，揉弄上迪克的臀肉，看见那隐秘的肉洞已经湿润不已，大概是在祈求被狠狠蹂躏。

迪克在这时呛出声低笑，他抬高他的后腰，毫不吝啬的向杰森展露他腿间的光景，语气轻快的说道：“你瞧，神父，这样不就好了吗，释放出你的怒意，我们还是可以愉快的合作的。”

“闭嘴！”杰森的声音几乎是从齿缝间被挤出的，他抓着迪克的后臀，另手并指毫不怜惜的捅进湿热的洞里，只是挤进指节，热情的肠壁都在不停吮嘬，像个妓女浪叫不止的嘴，杰森想起他幼年时住过的肮脏街道，街口出来卖身的女人也如此淫荡，不过比不上这漂亮的曲线，也没有挺翘得完美的屁股。

被唤醒的记忆一下让年轻的神父加快了手指的操干，他通过发泄来摆脱他的苦痛，而成为发泄物的恶魔依旧热情，黏人的呼吸如同束缚于皮肤的保鲜膜，一点点收紧直到叫人喘不上气来，杰森在一阵缺氧般的眩晕感中暂时丢失理智，他释放出他的阴茎，抓握住迪克的屁股，用力撞开肉洞，剖开红嫩的肠肉，那种窒息感仍旧挥之不去，激发着他的施虐欲，性带来的快感掀去那层禁忌，杰森跨越过上帝给他划下的界限，用他自己的方式惩戒这个愚蠢的恶魔。

这该死的，惹人厌烦的婊子。杰森狠狠操开恶魔流着水的洞，迪克越是叫声放浪他就越是愤怒，他的巴掌落在那白嫩的屁股上，青紫的阴茎一次又一次撞进红肿的肉穴里，好像要把其中的腌臜挤走，淫荡的水都在碰撞间被溅出，黏腻的从恶魔大腿根滴落，越是纠缠就越是叫杰森抓狂：令人恶心——令人恶心，杰森灵魂那样叫嚣着，也不清楚到底是他净化了恶魔，还是恶魔污染了他。

被操干的恶魔只是配合的晃动他那挺翘得过分的臀部，上面五指的红痕过分显眼，他又放浪的淫叫，嗯嗯啊啊的祈求被施与更多疼痛，上帝是如何纵容这样色情的存在的?杰森咬牙切齿的再次落下一巴掌被折磨的屁股上，他急促的喘息，从撞击里发泄他的愤怒，他未曾像这一刻这般轻松过，童年血腥的记忆碎片在他的呻吟里瓦解，他又伸手去抓住迪克柔软的胸肌，发狠的揉捏不止，就好像折磨一个女人饱满的胸脯，他从后背这样不停把恶魔贯穿，作势要操烂这令人失控的婊子。

这时神父的嘴里再没有祷词了，情欲烧穿了他的理智，他纵身跳入深渊里，企图从里面获取到什么，他也不清楚他为何被引诱，这使他更加愤恨，他一边拽住迪克蓝色的恶魔尾巴，一边去解开捆住迪克手腕的十字架手链，将那十字架握在手中，毫不犹豫的贴抵上恶魔挺翘着流出水的阴茎，痛得迪克大叫起来，肉洞也狠狠绞紧，尾巴胡乱甩动着，挣扎着，哭噎着喊道，“不…神父——放开我…啊啊啊啊啊…”恶魔就在崩溃的叫声中射了出来，杰森却依旧在他的抽搐中发狠的操干，折磨似的将紧窄的甬道剖开，反复顶撞在腺体上，把剩下的体液榨出，直到流出了尿水。

杰森竟然被恶魔的狼狈所征服了，他意识到他在被诱惑，他无法否认他感到一种隐蔽的、不正常的、莫大的乐趣，在内心里，又会秘密地用牙齿为此而咬自己，用锯齿慢慢地折磨自己，提醒自己的身份，努力去忍耐，以致这样的痛苦终于变成一种可耻而又该被诅咒，该被鄙视的甜蜜，最后又变成一种显而易见的极大乐趣，他在这种乐趣中射入恶魔湿湿嗒嗒的穴里，他堵在里面，收回让恶魔疼痛不已的十字架，重新拿出另一样东西来，恶魔看不到他要做什么，只是低低的呜咽，从高潮中恢复过神智。

接着是疼痛，圣水滴落在迪克的臀上，如同烙铁落下一般发出滋滋声，引来恶魔失控的喊叫，他晃起自己的腰试图逃脱，年轻的陶德神父就扣住他的窄腰，重新把他捉回来，随后放开手，用指尖蘸了些水液，在迪克绷紧的腰窝末端写字，恶狠狠的写下“Bitch”的字样，疼得迪克发颤，呜咽，哀嚎着停下，谁也不知道恶魔是否真的如此痛苦，但杰森享受这种乐趣与欲望。

“上帝原谅了我吗?”迪克在巨大的疼痛后虚弱的开口，他的声音终于听起来没有那么轻松，杰森就满意的从他体内退出，看着那个糜红又湿润的洞流出浊液，一时之间，杰森觉得他的怒意又死灰复燃，他的平静好似一闪而过，愤恨驱使着他的欲求，他想把十字架塞入恶魔淫荡的洞里，以这种方式去净化漂亮且该死的恶魔，但他忍住了，只是暗暗呼出一口气，重新在心里捡回他遗落的祷文，对跨越禁忌却丝毫不愧疚——他想去他的，他只是惩罚了一个恶魔。

没有得到答案的那个恶魔回过视线去看杰森，他潮红又湿润的蓝色眼睛带着情欲的火光，还有一些说不清道不明的笑意，他伸手去腿间摸索了下，捻起一些流出来的精液，随后回过身，当着深度的面，充满表演欲的舔净，又像嘲讽，又像挑逗，杰森的灵魂为此分裂，抓耳挠腮，嘶吼尖叫，想把恶魔弄坏，侵占，上帝却压制着他蠢蠢欲动的念头。

“我们相处得很愉快，不是吗，神父?”迪克蓝色的尾巴甩去甩来，一会就缠到了杰森没有拿着十字架的那只手上，恶魔笑眯眯的，伸出手去，指尖勾在神父白色的领结上，往外一拉扯，就从杰森的颈前落了下来，轻飘飘的掉在地上，落进他们先前交合时滴落的水液之中。

杰森平静了下来，他看进迪克那双亮蓝的眼睛，忽然之间，他从里面望见一种自由。


End file.
